Ciervo Jodón, Lobo Cachondo, Perro Cabrón & Rata T
by MoonyVader
Summary: Las apuestas uniran a cada oveja con su pareja o las ¿desunirán?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Tengo Cara de Jk? Sí de rubia asesina con ganas de haceros sufrir, puede que en lo segundo sí, pero no soy esa asesina en potencia que nos dejó sin Merodeadores, y fijo se carga a Remus en alguna de las próximas entregas. A que no? Pues eso.. Sin más rollos os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: **

Lily Evans. Una mujer en un cuerpo de adolescente. La chica era dueña de un cuerpo bastante bien moldeado para su edad, poseía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, que utilizaba muy seguido para mandar callar a alguien... El sujeto "James Potter" al que conoceremos en este fic por el mote de "Ciervo Jodón". Como iba diciendo Lily, era de tez blanca, moteada por hermosas pecas. Aunque lo que más destacaba de ella, era su largo pelo pelirrojo hasta media espalda, de ahí el mote de "Pelirroja Mandona". También se le añadía esto último "mandona" por su cargo que la hacía mandar callar a todo el mundo y poner orden, algo que se ponía en duda, Prefecta o no, tenía un genio de agárrate los machos que va la Prefecta Perfecta Pelirroja es decir Evans en acción.

Corría el año 1976, sexto curso en Hogwarts.

Y como de costumbre la Prefecta de Gryffindor, gritaba como una leona a todo aquel que se acercaba a observar la pelea James Potter - Severus Snape. Que ella misma trataba de ¿calmar?

.-Potter..-es decir el "Ciervo Jodón". Podría pasarme horas explicando como James sacaba de quicio a Lily, pero será mejor que lo leáis.

.-¿dime amor?...-y de como la Pelirroja Mandona hervía de furia cada vez que James Potter le adjuntaba un calificativo cariñoso, hablemos un poco de él. El "Ciervo Jodón", era el típico prepotente, capullo, engreído, creído..y todo un sinfín de sinónimos no apetece buscar, pero que compensaba con su estupendo cuerpo de jugador de quidditch. Atlético y de constitución alta, veía el mundo tras unas gafas, que cubrían unos hermosos ojos marrones de largas pestañas. Por cierto su pelo moreno, solía estar peinado.. error por mi parte, simplemente no se peinaba.

.-míralos típica pelea de enamorados..-y ahí llegó el amigo del "Ciervo Jodón", el que apodaremos como "Perro Cabrón". Haber quien sepa de quien hablo, por favor no lo digáis, hay gente que aun quiere descubrirlo. Gracias.

.-Sirius¡socio! aquí la pelirroja ya no me quiere..-se apoyó el "Ciervo Jodón" en el "Perro Cabrón" haciendo un snif mentirosillo. Por su parte Sirius Black,.. chicas ya llegó¡sí¡ya está aquí¿alguien sabe como se bajan las bragas del techo¿No¡Joder! Otra de mis lindas bragas rojas perdida para siempre. ¡Mierda! Bien como iba diciendo, Sirius demoledor de masas femeninas, miraba divertido con sus hermosos ojos cobalto la situación. Al igual que su amigo era jugador de quidditch, y de ahí su estupenda figura, aunque para el gusto de todas, nació con ella.

.-a veces me pregunto si vuestra gilipollez deja sitio a vuestro cerebro, ahí dentro?.-dijo la Pelirroja Mandona ante las obscenas mirada de Ciervo Jodón en un cruce de brazos.

.-que cariñosa eres cuando quieres..-le cuco un ojo el "Ciervo Jodón" A lo que la pelirroja, le sirvió en bandeja un fino gesto no propio de una perfecta señorita..un buen corte de mangas. Se acercó hasta Snape, para ayudarlo. Otro que llamaremos "Hijo de puta" en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro si lo tiene.

.-¡Evans aparta tus manos de mi cuerpo!..-habló Hijo de puta. Las demostraciones de compasión por él, no eran lo suyo.- ¡o tendré que denunciarte a Dumbledore.!

.-¡princesa, de verdad! siempre acosando a la gente! conseguirás que me ponga celoso! Y haga alguna tontería..-sonrió ampliamente el "Ciervo Jodón".

.-¿otra más?.-se preguntó Lily y esta autora.

.-¡quietos!..-captó la atención "Perro Cabrón"- voy a por el vol de palomitas y vuelvo, no os mováis. Haber si esto mejora..-concluyó "Perro Cabrón". Abandonando la escena junto con Hijo de Puta.

.-¿siempre son así?..-preguntó Hijo de puta a Perro Cabrón de camino a Hogwarts.

.-Sí.- puso los ojos en blanco.- y peor.

.-No se como los aguantáis..-el moreno de pelo graso, tez blanca y nariz ganchuda miró a Perro Cabrón entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos negros.

.-son nuestros amigos,..-dijo resignado- ¿sabes lo que es un amigo? Ah! perdona pero si no tienes..-por un momento todos dudaron del mutuo odio que sentían, aunque para la respuesta de Snape un "yo tb me lo pregunto" rondó por la cabeza de Perro Cabrón.

&/&

En la biblioteca como de costumbre se encontraba el otro Prefecto de Gryffindor, y sí es un hombre. Mini punto para vostrs. Conocido como Remus John Lupin, en fin "Lobo Cachondo". Trataba de memorizar los 108 nombres de elfos revolucionarios. Hasta que su mirada miel o dorada como más os guste, cruzó con la de "él" Al que tods odiamos por sobre todas las cosas, un amigo más, un integrante del grupo Merodeador¿quién adivinó? Sí hablo de la rata traidora, no necesita presentación o ¿sí? Por el bien común y de vuestras mentes seguiré con Remus, y si queda tiempo y/o espacio os contaré algo de "ese".

.-¿Peter?..-se sorprendió "Lobo Cachondo" de ver a su "amigo" y sí está entre comillas, pensamientos propios de la autora con respecto al concepto amigo ligado a Pete y los Merodeadores. Como decía, se sorprendió de verlo allí.- ¿qué haces aquí?

.-¡buscaba un libro!..-¿alguien puede dar fin a las simplezas de la rata traidora? Remus lo miró con el típico gesto de ¿no jodas? A lo que siguió con ¿sabe lo que es un libro¡Todo un logro!

.-¿para...-aventuró a preguntar "Lobo Cachondo" arrepintiéndose poco después.

.-¡dominar el mundo!..-pensamiento que os juro no se le ocurrió a él. Sus dos neuronas sin rozamiento sólo se dedican a patinar.

.-¿y que será lo próximo?.-Remus, cariño mejor no quieras saberlo.- ¿comercializar tu propia línea de cosméticos?

.-¡Joder!..-la rata traidora se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de "Lobo Cachondo". ¡Bien! vitoreó esta autora, no tendré que hablar de la rata,..apodo por excelencia con respectivos sinónimos que tampoco hace falta que se los otorgue no merece tal honor, aunque si queréis hacerlo vosotrs, se admiten sugerencias.

Para la expresión de Sirius sólo había un significado¡Chicas! y ¡muchas¡concentradas en un mismo lugar¡Con él cerca!

.-¿qué tal Moony¿ligando?..-se sentó en la misma mesa que "Lobo Cachondo". Por cierto espero no tener que deciros millones de veces la cantidad de féminas que cayeron al suelo rendidas, tras ver a dos ídolos en el mismo lugar, sitio y hora que ellas. En fin como iba diciendo, y profundicemos un poco más en Remus, a ver seguidoras fanáticas de Moony, a un lado o no sigo escribiendo! Mal pensadas! No me iba a meter en su cama, claro sin pediros permiso antes, y esto es lo bueno de un ordenador que nadie te ve los dedos cruzados. Volviendo al tema, el chico era algo moreno de piel, cosa que nadie creería, es más te tacharía de cegata, y te aconsejaría seriamente ir al oculista, porque la mayoría del tiempo parecía estar poseído por el espíritu de la golosina, su palidez era debida a la condición de haber conocido a.. ¿Rita Skeeter y seguir vivo¡Pues no! Pero casi, el chico amigas, amigos era licántropo. A ver seguidoras del riesgo y peligro, no os abalancéis. ¡Que tiene novia! y para suerte o desgracia no sois, ni tú, ni tú, por supuesto tú menos, y a pesar de todo tampoco yo! Pronto conoceremos a la dueña de la correa que ata a Remus.

.-¿cómo sino tuviera mejores cosas que hacer?..-¿un merodeador diciendo esto? Chicas, recordad tiene novia.

.-¡no sabes disfrutad de los placeres de la vida!.-se acomodó más en la silla "Perro Cabrón" Abriendo un libro, y haciendo como que leía.

.-¿interesante la lectura?..-se acercó "Ciervo Jodón" hasta la compañía de merodeadores.

.-¡tendrías que leer este libro! Se llama "El Árbol de la Ciencia"..-alzó su voz entusiasmado Moony. A lo que Sirius optó por darle la vuelta al libro de su amigo.

.-No sabía que ahora se leen del revés!..-comenzó a reír.

.-¡Ni yo que fueras capaz de crear eso!..-miremos al suelo ¡JODER! Podemos nadar en él. Y esto es el resultado de Sirius Black + chicas + caritas sexys + fantasías sexuales ¿resultado captado? Sigamos.

.-¡tengo la idea del siglo para joder a Snivellus!..-dejó ver ampliamente su sonrisa "Ciervo Jodón" (NdA: No si les pongo los motes será por algo.)

.-¿Colgarlo de los aros del campo de quidditch desnudo?..-todos miraron a "Perro Cabrón".

.-¡No pero me la apunto!..-varias miradas curiosas posaron sus ojos en los merodeadores¿pensemos chicas o chicos? Pues sumado a que eran ídolos de masas femeninas, y que morían tras ellos pues..obvio.

.-¡mejor hablamos en otro sitio!.-concluyó Lobo Cachondo.

&/&

.-Si tuvieran que pagarme por soportar las majaderías de "esos"..-alzaba el tono la Pelirroja Mandona.

.-serías rica. -resopló su amiga- ¡nos los has dicho millones de veces!

.-¡pero míralos, se creen los mejores, lo más guapos, los más guays..y ese Potter!..-seguía gritando.

.-Captado todos los puntos, el último necesita una pequeña aclaración. -tragó saliva su amiga- Te mueres por los huesos de Potter.

.-¡Nunca¡Jamás¡Antes que me claven palillos de bambú debajo de las uñas! Me destripen, esparzan mis restos y se los den de comer a un ciervo.

.-¡Ahora entiendo tu mal humor!

.-¡Hey!

&/&

.-¡Cómo iba diciendo, tengo la venganza ideal para Snivellus!.-se frota las manos Ciervo Jodón.

.-y es?..-pregunta la rata traidora. ¡MUERTE A LA RATA!

.-de dónde vienes? -pregunta Lobo Cachondo- ¿qué cama has visitado hoy?

.-¡No te importa!.-alguien da algo por su vida¿sí? Lástima. Sigue viviendo.

.-Podéis hacerme caso y dejar de mirar todos a Pete?..-reclamó la atención Ciervo Jodón- bien ahora que todos estáis prestándome atención.

.-¿Remus?..-se abre la puerta.- ¡perdón! -aquí tenemos a la novia de nuestro Lobo Cachondo, y como no quiero que la matéis tan pronto, me guardo su descripción XD.

.-¡dime!..-se acerca hasta la puerta, sale al pasillo con ella. Y antes de que pronuncie una sola palabra, la golpea sobre la pared, y comienza a besarla. A lo que ella reacciona muy entusiasmada. El beso se alarga, parando un breve instante para aprender a respirar de nuevo.

.-te queda mucho, Remus?..-se asoma Ciervo Jodón.

.-te importa?..-pregunta Lobo Cachondo.

¬¬" Ciervo Jodón se retira al cuarto.

.-¿Podemos empezar?..-preguntó "Perro Cabrón" impaciente.- ¡he quedado!..-Ciervo Jodón pegó una patada al armario- ¿qué?

.-¡Solo pensáis en chicas!..-bufó James tirándose en la cama.

.-¡Tio! Snivellus está muy visto..-recordó Sirius, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían mortificado, escarmentado, atormentado, y vengado de Hijo de Puta - ¿cuál es ese estupendo plan?..-James se enfadó, se cruzó de brazos como un niño de tres años y no quiso hablar.

.-¡bien yo me voy, que me aburro! Cuando queráis hacer algo avisadme.-habló la rata traidora.

.-Sí, para que mires detrás de mi ¿no?..-preguntó "Perro Cabrón" La rata lo fulminó con la mirada brevemente, luego huyó.

.-¡Que os lo paséis bien con chicas!

.-¡James¡James¡James!..-lo llamó Sirius mientras salía del cuarto.

.-debería echarse novia..-aconsejó Lobo Cachondo entrando segundos después de que se fuera.

.-pero si tuvo..-se quejó Perro Cabrón cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

.-¡Joder con Evans!..-se quejó Remus.- ya podría hacerle un poquito de caso.

.-Ni en nuestros mejores sueños.

.-No si ya..

.-No se que tiene encontra de nosotros..-dejó caer Black.

.-dirás encontra de vosotros dos, conmigo se lleva muy bien!.-Lobo Cachondo se apunta un tanto, y sonríe a las lectoras del fic, les desea que coman chocolate y que sigan amándolo por sobre todas las cosas. ;)

.-Ves tú tienes posibilidades.-esta vez es Sirius el que mira la pantalla del ordenador, os saluda y dice: no me beséis todos, dejad solo a las chicas.

.-¿qué¡Sirius, que tengo novia, a James le gusta Lily, y Lily jamás querría salir conmigo.

.-Tranquilo Moony, que no me refería a eso. Pero me encanta ver como te pones..

¬¬ entonces a qué te referías?

.-ayudar a James a conquistar a Evans.- sonrió Perro Cabrón ampliamente.

.-Una palabra..-le señaló con el dedo Lobo Cachondo.-I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E

.-Moony, estás decepcionándome, no hay nada imposible para nosotros..-Lobo Cachondo le miró escéptico.

.-¿apostamos?..-preguntó Moony.

.-Un mes?..-propuso Perro Cabrón.

.-de acuerdo..-Perro Cabrón escupió en su mano, Lobo Cachondo tb las juntaron y así cerraron el trato.

.-trato hecho, pero recuerda que tienes 30 días ni uno más ni uno menos. –recordó Perro Cabrón.

.-¡Not problem!..-fue a agarrar sus deberes de HM- ¡Hey¿cómo lo has hecho?

.-¿cómo he hecho qué?..-preguntó desde el baño Perro Cabrón.

.-¿qué sea yo quien los junte cuando creo que es totalmente imposible?

.-¡Un mago nunca revela sus trucos!..-salió del cuarto de baño, más guapo que de costumbre Sirius Black. (NdA¿Eso puede pasar?)

.-¡Qué, Cabrón!

.-Gracias..-hizo una pequeña reverencia.- ahora este cabrón se va..-comenzaba a abrir la puerta.-Moony, recuerda una cosa..-Lobo Cachondo levantó su vista de los deberes para mirarlo- ni se te ocurra tirarte a Evans.

.-Sirius, que tengo novia y le gusta a James.-argumentó ofendido.

.-¡Muy mal, muy mal!

.-¿Qué está muy mal?

.-estás queriendo decir que si no tuvieras novia¿te la tirarías?

.-¡Tú eres tonto!..-se levantó de la silla enfadado.

.-es el orden de prioridades en que lo dices lo que me hace dudarlo..-comenzó a reírse Perro Cabrón.

.-¡Qué Cabrón, eres!

.-Te repites, Moony!..-cerró la puerta. Lobo Cachondo le pegó una patada al armario. ¿pero que coño tiene ese armario que tanto lo golpean? Hay sitos mejores donde aplicar esas patadas, "La Rata" Por ejemplo.

"**Operación Conquista"**

Día 1:

.-¡buenos días, bella doncella!..-saludó Ciervo Jodón, ahora Ciervo Poético Jodón.

.-A mi no me engañas Potter, no pienso salir contigo..-fulminó una muchacha de quinto curso.

.-Tu te lo pierdes.- la muchacha lo miró de abajo a arriba.

.-¡no creo!

.-No hay forma de ligar en este Colegio..-se enfurruñó de camino a su habitación.

&/&

.-¡Hola, Lily!..-se acercó Lobo Cachondo a la pelirroja cargado de pergaminos. En su trayectoria de pasillos.

.-Buenas, Remus!

.-me ayudas?..-la Pelirroja Mandona lo miró extrañado.

.-Ah! por supuesto..-le agarró un par de pergaminos. ¡cuidado y te hernies bonica mía!

.-Gracias.

.-¿dónde vas?..-preguntó la Pelirroja Mandona.

.-a la biblioteca –una vez dentro- gracias Lily.

.-¿dónde los dejo?..-Lobo Cachondo le indicó una mesa.

.-¿te ocurre algo?..-la pelirroja lo miró escéptico- déjame adivinar..

.-¡Potter!

.-pero déjame adivinar..-puso cara de lobito abandonado consiguiendo que la chica sonriera.

&/&

.-¿dónde esta Moony?..-cerró de un portazo Ciervo Jodón la puerta.

.-Con Evans..-dijo con énfasis Perro Cabrón desde el cuarto de baño.

.-Ah! vale!..-se tiró en la cama.- ¿te pasa algo?

¬¬' PENSAMIENTO DE SIRIUS BLACK: no si Evans llevará razón¿dónde tendrá el cerebro¡MILAGRO!..-aclamó al cielo- Estoy de acuerdo con Evans. ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

.-Nada..supongo que Moony y Evans pueden hacer lo que quieran..

.-Sirius, si quieres decirme algo, explícate mejor.

.-¡MOONY Y EVANS SE ESTÁN LIANDO EN LA BIBLIOTECA!

.-¿QUÉ?..

.-te ha costado ¡TIO!..-le habló Perro Cabrón a la silueta de su amigo.

A la velocidad de la luz, James se apareció en la Biblioteca.

.-¡Liliam Evans!..-la pelirroja mandona se sobresaltó sólo su madre y hermana la llamaban así cuando había hecho algo malo, como destruir cualquier pertenencia de esta última en un ataque de ira homicida por llamarla "engendro"

.-¿sí?

.-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con Moony?

.-Ligando / estudiando.-dijeron ambos a la vez. ¿pero quién dijo qué? Haber mentes pensad. Ciervo Jodón miraba a Lily en sorprendentes parpadeos y aniquilaba con la mirada a su amigo.

.-¿te gusta Moony?

.-gustarme? Estoy enamoradíiiiiiisma de él!..-Lobo Cachondo miraba confuso.

.-ah! bien! Mis felicitaciones..-agarró la mano de su amigo y la estrujó. Conmocionando cada uno de los dedos de Remus.

.-James, suelta, suelta!

.-¡mira que eres bruto! Desconfiado, y jodón!..-tanto para Lily Evans. Que os sonríe y os manda cumplir las normas.

.-¿me pones los cuernos con mi mejor amigo y aun encima me insultas?

.-¿los cuernos¡No recuerdo ser nada tuyo Potter!..-se levantó de la silla en un ataque de ira, poniendo sus brazos en jarras, es decir sus manos en las caderas. ¿mejor explicado?

.-¿por qué soy bruto, desconfiado y jodón?.-cambió de tema a la misma velocidad que entró en la Biblioteca.

.-1)casi le destrozas la mano a Remus.

.-no si yo estoy bien..

.-¡Que te calles, que estoy hablando yo!..-Lobo Cachondo aprendió una valiosa lección ese día: nunca interrumpas a la pelirroja..-2)¿cómo piensas que un amigo saldría con la chica que te gusta?..-la pelirroja mandona enrojeció.

.-y ¿Quién ha dicho que me gustes?

.-no se.. me lo ha parecido en el momento que te he puesto los cuernos.

.-asi que lo admites

.-¡POTTER! NO SOY NADA ¡TUYO! Y no me interrumpas cuando hablo.

.-¡Lo haré si quiero!

.-Te partiré los morros si quiero..-dijo Lily.

.-no te atreverás maniaca de las normas

.-¿apuestas?

.-si hubieras querido partirme los morros ya lo habrías hecho.- le dijo de forma entendible por la siguiente frase: yo soy listo y tú no.

.-aprecio demasiado mi vida.

.-¿qué?

.-si toco un pelo del mejor jugador de quidditch que tiene Gryffindor, tus seguidoras habrían acabado conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..

.-¿eso es un cumplido?..-se acercó Ciervo Jodón a la Pelirroja Mandona.

.-¡No!

.-¡a mi ha sonado a cumplido!..-estuvo algo más cerca de la pelirroja.

.-yo os dejo..-Lobo Cachondo pasó de observar una conversación de besugos a la de sujetar velas, y decidió marcharse algo que no interrumpió la situación creada por ellos dos.

.-no era un cumplido..-mientras Ciervo Jodón andaba hacía la pelirroja, esta retrocedía... hasta chocarse con una mesa. Aprovechando que tenía los brazos aun en jarras, Ciervo Jodón la agarró fuertemente contra él, quedando sus cuerpos totalmente pegados. Ella trataba de zafarse.- ¿me sueltas?

.-¡NO!

.-¿me sueltas?

.-¡No!

.-¿he dicho que si me sueltas?..-la Pelirroja Mandona había agarrado con sus manos la parte más sensible de un hombre, que apretaba en uso de pretender instaurar la razón en James.

.-peliiiiii-gritaba-roooojaa.

.-¿sí?..-hablaba la más santa de las mujeres. (NdA¿a qué os gusta mi ironía?)- gracias, Jaimisicitinin!..-le estrujó con sus dedos un moflete tras haberla soltado.

.-¡y me llama a mi jodón!.-le dijo indignado a un alumno de tercero que pasaba por allí, pensando algo parecido a¡no he visto nada, soy ciego! En un juicio no os valgo de testigo, gracias!.- ¡cuándo la jodona es ella!

.-¡adios!..-le dijo con la voz e indicó con su mano, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa de diablesa la Pelirroja Mandona.

.-¿me vas a decir por qué soy jodón?..-gritó a la puerta de la Biblioteca.

.-¡James Potter!..-se sobresaltó ante la voz ronca de una mujer, giró sobre sí mismo.

.-¿sí?

.-¿cuántas veces le tengo que decir que esto es una biblioteca?

.-yo..¡tengo una explicación perfecta! Sr. Pince.

.-¡oh¡Por supuesto! Explicación que está deseando oír el director!

&/&

.-¡casi me quedo sin mano so CABRÓN!..-Perro Cabrón iba de carcajada en carcajada.- ¿quieres dejar de reírte¡no ha tenido ni puta gracia!

.-¿cómo que no¡Es muy gracioso!

.-¡bueno ya puedes pagarme la apuesta! He vencido.

.-ya lo veo..-agarró el mapa del merodeador Perro Cabrón.- no es tan fácil unir a esos dos.

.-aunque has querido estropearme el plan con Lily, que por cierto ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba gracias a que enviaras a James creyendo que estábamos haciendo algo que no estabas haciendo...los he dejado..-paró de hablar cuando su amigo le mostró el mapa.

.-¡ya! Por eso James está con el Director y Lily en su cuarto.- Lobo Cachondo rugió como todo lindo lobito pre-luna-llena. O en este caso león.

Día 2:

.-¿estás bien James, pareces cansado?..-se acercó Lobo Cachondo a su amigo que estaba envuelto en un lió de sábanas.

.-estuve quitando mierda de lechuza toda la noche!..-le respondió un par de ojeras de Ciervo Jodón a Lobo Cachondo con todo el buen humor de buena mañana, es decir con una mala ostia que tumba.

.-¡tengo la solución perfecta!..-se frotó las manos Moony a la vez que sonreía.

.-sí, mandarme al demonio si vuelvo a dirigirle la palabra a "esa"

.-con recomendación incluida de que tengas una amarga existencia después de la muerte¡ahora vístete que nos vamos!

.-Estoy muerto, Remus¡no puedo!

.-¡bien me iré con Sirius a la feria que inauguran en Hogsmeade!

.-¡Vale!..-hundió la cabeza en el almohadón.

.-donde hay chicas guapas, seguramente en mini falda, enseñando todo cuanto puedan para obtener un buen polvo.- dejó caer Lobo Cachondo.

.-y si tienen al alcance de su mano al mejor jugador de quidditch de la historia no se lo pensarán dos veces..-baja modestia que sube James Potter.

.-exacto..-sonrió triunfal Lobo Cachondo.

.-¡eres todo un cachondo, Remus!

.-hombre¡gracias¡Se hace lo que se puede!

Una vez los tres merodeadores cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de la Feria de Hogsmeade, tuvieron que correr presas del pánico de quedarse sin ropa.

.-¡que buena idea ¬¬ Remus!..-habló flojito Ciervo Jodón tras un cubo de basura.

.-¡chicos, a camuflarse!..-Perro Cabrón se recogió el pelo en una coleta, se puso unas gafas y una gorra, se levantó y comenzó a andar por la feria como si nada.

.-¡por lo menos alguien tiene buenas ideas!..-dijo Ciervo Jodón mirando como Perro Cabrón se perdía camuflado entre el ambiente de la feria.- ¡joder! –dejó de intentar camuflarse cuando oyó el grito de guerra.

.-¡CHICAS¡ALLÍ! ES SIRIUS BLACK! ALLÍ!..-tres minutos después el muchacho regresaba a Hogwarts con lo poco o nada de ropa que no se habían subastado las locas maniacas: sus calzoncillos. Aminoró la marcha llegando al Castillo.

.-¿puede explicarme por qué va semidesnudo?..-dijo la implacable, inamovible, Profesora McGonagall. (NdA: que no nos engañe.. se le cayó el alma al suelo tras ver ese cuerpazo)- ¡mejor no lo haga¡Explíqueselo al Director!

&/&

.-¿cómo salimos de aquí?

.-allí..-le indicó Remus.

.-pero nos van a ver..-se quejó James.

.-¡no si yo hago esto!..-Ciervo Jodón se sorprendió de tan buena alma que poseía su gran amigo. Estaba sacrificándose por él.

.-¡Aquí chicas, estoy aquí!

.-¡REMUS Lupin¡A POR ÉL!..-una manada hambrienta de carne descuidó unos segundos todos los flancos, provocando así, que Ciervo Jodón entrara en una tienda cercana. Lo que no supo él, es que esa manada fue parada por "la novia". Levantó la mano- STOP –y le hicieron el siguiente caso - CERO

.-túmbese en la camilla y quítese la ropa..-le indicó una preciosa mujer entregándole varias toallas. Para la opinión de James, la gente cada vez va más rápido, ni presentaciones ni ostias, un aquí te pillo aquí te mato, y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pronto se olvidó de la idea de sexo con la mujer, cuando se descubrió en una sala de masajes..(NdA: aunque no nos olvidemos que esto es prácticamente imposible y por qué digo esto? Porque los tios piensan 8 días a la semana y 25 horas al día en el sexo) Dos minutos más tarde el muchacho estaba en el séptimo cielo, la mujer masajeaba su espalda.

.-¡tienes unas manos de oro, preciosa!..-y él trataba de ligar con ella.

.-¡gracias¡Aprendí muy joven! Tienes mucho estrés acumulado.-llenó su mano de un aceite aromático y volvió al contacto de la espalda de James.

.-¡es muy posible!

.-¿qué te lo causa? Perdón no debí preguntar.

.-No te preocupes, las mujeres sois todas iguales! Au!..-se quejó Ciervo Jodón.

.-¿decías?..

.-¡No debí decir eso!..-la masajista sonrió y dejó de hundirle las uñas.

.-¡perdona, tengo que a atender algo!..-la mujer dejó a Ciervo Jodón en la sala.

"que paz, que tranquilidad, que.."-pensaba Ciervo Jodón, pensamiento que cambió radicalmente cuando oyó una voz familiar.

.-¡Hola, buenos días, venía a ver si podría darme un masaje?

"¡Mierda!.¿qué hago?..-pensó Ciervo Jodón.- no puede verme aquí"

&/&

.-¡hola, Sirius!

.-¡no entiendo tu sonrisa!

.-¡te he vencido!

.-¿cómo puedes estar tan contento cuando te has quedado sin ropa, estás castigado igual que yo y casi matan a tu novia?

.-es lo de menos.-(NdA: joder se nota que quiere a la novia XD)- ¡esta vez te he vencido!

.-¡no te entiendo!

.-James y Lily, están..-mira su reloj- en estos momentos en una sala de masajes los dos solos casi desnudos y bueno el resto.. te lo puedes imaginar.

.-¡no te creo! Joder..-mira el mapa del merodeador- ¡es verdad!.-se sorprende más aun cuando el puntito de Lily está sobre el de James.- ¡toma! –le paga sus 10$

.-¡es un placer hacer negocios contigo!

.-¡lo mismo digo!

Unos segundos antes de esta conversación.. sucedía lo siguiente:

.-Pase por allí, en un par de minutos..-la masajista se calló- ¡vaya¡No, está!..bien pase entonces a esta sala.-así lo hizo la pelirroja- en unos minutos la atiendo –Lily asintió. "Los que tarde en encontrar al sucio rastrero ese que se ha ido sin pagar"-pensó la masajista. (NdA: eso no se lo dice a la cara) Chicas conteneos, luego os la presto y le aplicáis las cinco torturas con "d".

James desde debajo de la camilla miraba como la ropa de la pelirroja caía al suelo, primero la falda, luego la camiseta, NO! ESO NO!- se decía. Luego el sujetador, el tanga..y por último notó como ella se tumbaba en la camilla. "está ahí arriba totalmente desnuda, bueno con una toalla, y yo estoy aquí abajo totalmente desnudo bien con una toalla, que situación para aprovechar jeje, situación que sería mejor si no hubiera una camilla en medio, puta camilla"..este fue el momento en que miraron Sirius y Remus al mapa del merodeador.

.-¡Oh¡Qué gusto, que manos!..-gemía la pelirroja.

.-¡relax señorita, no es un anuncio Herbal Essence!..-la pelirroja trató de girarse cosa que la masajista le impidió. Esa bromita tenía sello de alguien conocido..-la cabeza mirando a un lateral apoyada sobre la camilla o no recibirá su masaje...-y así lo hizo, por un momento creyó que estaba siendo masajeada por James, lo tenía tan metido en la mente que ya lo sentía constantemente a su lado, incluso su olfato le decía que aquel olor pertenecía a la colonia del muchacho, pero pronto apartó esa idea de la mente, la combinación de aceites era su explicación.

.-¡tiene mucha tensión acumulada!

.-no sé porqué será..-se dijo así misma, tal vez por..¿James¿Jame Potter? Sí ¿Ciervo Jodón¿El capitán de quidditch¿sabéis quién digo¿alguien me entiende¿hola? Sigamos..

.-suele pasarles a las jovencitas que besan a chicos más altos que ellas..-volvió a tratar de girarse, una vez más la masajista se lo impidió..-si no se está quieta le pediré que se marche.

.-llevo sin besar a un chico..-se quedó pensativa- nunca he besado a un chico –una vez más iba a tratar de girarse pero desistió, creía haber oído un ¡BIEN!

.-¿Quién es usted¿Qué está haciendo?..-preguntaron desde la puerta de la sala.

.-yo ¡eh! Tengo una explicación.

.-¿Potter?..-la pelirroja miró a la supuesta masajista, la masajista miraba a James desde la puerta y él decidió huir.

Día 3:

Aquella mañana, Remus fue informado muy gratamente por Perro Cabrón de lo sucedido entre la pelirroja y James el día anterior...devolviéndole los 10$ a Sirius.

.-¿estás seguro que quieres continuar?..-le preguntó Perro Cabrón a Lobo Cachondo.

.-¡más que nunca!..-habló tercamente Moony.

.-¿no decías que era imposible?

.-¡sí! Pero esos dos se juntan como que me llamo Remus John Lupin..

.-pues vete cambiando el nombre..-rió Perro Cabrón.

.-¿aumentamos la apuesta?..-desafió Lobo Cachondo.

.-¡Por mi, de acuerdo!

&/&

.-¡Lily!..-llamó Lobo Cachondo.

.-¡Muérete!

.-¿Lily?

.-Perdón pensaba que eras James..-algo confundida lo volvió a mirar- ¿Remus? Muérete.

.-y ahora ¿quién pensabas que era?

.-Tú mismo.

.-y ¿por qué debo morir?

.-me aconsejaste entrar a aquella tienda.. y ahora James..

.-sabe que nunca has besado a un chico.

.-¡Exacto! Hey¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

.-Sirius.

.-y ¿cómo se ha enterado Black?

.-¡se lo ha dicho James!

.-¿Con que esas tenemos¿Lo sabe alguien más?

.-¡qué yo sepa no!

.-por cierto Remus, dúchate antes de ver a tu chica.

.-¿por?

.-llevas mierda de pájaro en la túnica..-(NdA: y esto es el resultado de una pelirroja enfadada, es decir más basta...)

.-¿Qué tal Evans, a cuántos has besado hoy?..-una vez el chico de ojos miel se había disipado en el horizonte, se incorporó a su camina otro.

.-Te han recomendado alguna vez visitar el infierno Black..-trató de decir de la manera más educada traducido a un: vete a la mierda capullo.

.-creo que mayormente tú me lo recomiendas más que nadie, otras simplemente se vienen a conocerlo y arder en él conmigo...-Lily lo fulminó.

.-¡Muérete!

.-cuando me toque te avisaré.

.-No gracias.

La reunión de Prefectos, había comenzado hacía media hora y Lily llegaba tarde. Por parte de Slytherin se encontraban Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Representando Hufflepuff Amos Diggory y Hestia Jones, por Ravenclaw: Lestor Lovegood y Andrómeda Black, y por último como espero supongáis estaba Remus John Lupin y ahora entrando por la puerta Lily.

.-¡lo siento, llego tarde!

.-¿no me jodas?..-Lily fulminó a Lucius Malfoy, apodado en este fic por, Salido de Mierda. El chico era de constitución alta, de espalda ancha, y poseedor de unos ojazos grises. Que contrastaban perfectamente con su pelo rubio platino.

.-Contigo nunca Salido de Mierda.

.-Lástima, no me importaría hacerte un hueco entre mis piernas.

.-No hemos venido a conocer vuestra vida sexual sino a hablar de cosas más importantes..-cortó la conversación Amos Diggory, sujetando a la vez por un brazo a la pelirroja mandona, el otro era sujetado por Remus, que a la vez era sujetado por los Prefectos de Ravenclaw.

.-Bien el primer punto importante del día es..-La lluvia de miradas asesinas se aseguró desde el principio y así estuvieron durante dos largas horas, en que no pararon de intentar matarse, acribillarse, lincharse y todo aquello que vuestra mente os deje pensar.

.-¡Por fin hemos terminado!..-dejó caer la Pelirroja Mandona saliendo de aquel cuartucho que les habilitaban para reunirse.

.-a ¿cuántos chicos has besado hoy?..-preguntó Hijo de Puta.

.-Acaso te importa tanto ¿cómo para preguntármelo?..-el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

.-no..-acribilló con la mirada Ciervo Jodón que llegaba en aquel momento- pero a mi ¡sí!

.-¡maldito mentiroso, boca suelta y jodón!..-se tiró al cuello de James, cayendo al suelo los dos ella sobre él, zarandeándolo.

.-Son 10$ por el espectáculo..-anunció Lobo Cachondo.

.-yo tengo galeones..-hizo vacilar a Remus.

.-tienes $, no? Pues sino no son $ no valen..-echando a todo el mundo de allí cerró la puerta con un doble hechizo.

.-Lily, que me ahogas..-se zafó de ella.

.-eso pretendo..-le lanzó una silla.

.-y ahora que pretendes, matarme?

.-Oh! Tanto se nota!..-una nueva silla voló alcanzando al merodeador que cayó al suelo dolorido.

.-Potter? Hay dios que lo he matado! James?..-se acercó a él, que permanecía en el suelo inconsciente.- Joder, lo he matado..-le toma el pulso.-aun vive..-lo abraza y comienza a besarlo por toda la cara.

.-pelirroja no habrás besado a un tio en tu vida pero creo que todos los besos que me has dado superan mi número de conquistas..-lo soltó de golpe, dándose la cabeza de él contra el suelo.- no si en el fondo te encanta hacerme daño.

.-¡Mentiroso, boca suelta y jodón!

.-ya empezamos..ahora sino te importa puedes explicarme el por qué de cada cosa..

.-¡Muérete!..-comenzó a intentar abrir la puerta, primero con las manos luego con la varita y por último a patadas..

.-así no vas a conseguir nada..

.-tienes una idea mejor?

.-¡sí!

.-y a ¿qué esperas?..-preguntó la Pelirroja Mandona.- levántate y abre la puerta.

.-si lo hago es porque quiero no porque me lo mandes tú, y ahora mismo no tengo ganas..

.-y de ¿qué tienes ganas?..-estiró de su brazo tirando de ella, cayendo la pelirroja mandona sobre él.

.- de besarte..-Lily quedó hipnotizada por los ojos de James, que cerró al instante, quedando sus bocas a escasos centímetros casi saboreándose..

.-¡ah¡estaban aquí!..-ambos alumnos miraron como su profesora de Transformaciones tenía cruzado el entrecejo.

Día 4: 

.-fuiste tú ¿verdad?..-sometió al tercer grado Remus a Sirius.

.-si fui yo ¿qué?

.-no te hagas el tonto..avisaste a McGonagall para que los pillara.

.-¡ah¡eso!..-le restó importancia Perro Cabrón.

.-sí eso!

.-no me pareció justo!

.-el qué no te pareció justo?..-preguntó Lobo Cachondo en un ataque de ira pre-luna-llena.

.-¡qué tu los ayudes y me ganes!

.-¿asi que intentas que pierda?

.-¡Exacto!..-brillaron los ojos azul cobalto de Sirius.

.-¡subamos la apuesta!

.-20$ y una semana de deberes?

.-trato hecho...-en ese momento James entraba a la habitación.

.-¿quién de vosotros me ha lanzado una maldición?..-Ambos mirando a Sirius.

.-Sois gilipollas o qué?..-les respondió a las miradas ofendido.- ¿por qué mierda dices eso?

.-cada vez que me acerco a la pelirroja.. me pasa algo.

.-y ¿si te rompen un libro en la cara tb será culpa mía?

.-hombre si se lo lanzas tú..

.-Que chistosillo, Moony...-reverencia de Remus.

.-joder era broma no os pongáis así.. estáis muy picados últimamente no?

.-Nosotros?..-dijeron ambos.

.-sí, y no creáis que me engañáis bajo esa falsa inocencia. Os conozco demasiado.

.-tú céntrate en Lily.. y olvídate del resto..-le aconsejó Remus.

.-en Evans? Ni hablar! Y los estudios?..-James los miró más extrañado aun.

.-¿quién os ha cambiado la personalidad?..-preguntó Ciervo Jodón.

.-a nosotros?..-volvieron a decir ambos.

.-Cuando queráis contarme que os pasa, estaré dispuesto a escucharos.

&/&

.-¿Castigada?..-la profesora asintió.

.-Deberá de cumplir su castigo además de..

.-además de qué?

.-Baje el tono Prefecta está tratando con un superior, en este caso su Jefa de Casa.

.-Disculpe.

.-No verá a Potter en una semana.

.-De acuerdo.

.-¡Vaya! Ayer no le hubiera hecho tanta gracia, y ahora modérese o tendré que aumentarle el castigo.

Cada mañana durante esa semana Lily Evans tuvo que hacer lo más horrible entre lo horrible, decrépito entre lo decrépito, asqueroso entre lo asqueroso, infrahumano entre lo infrahumano. Ayudar en la lavandería de Hogwarts, y muchos pensaréis, tampoco será para tanto.. leed entonces..(NdA: risa macabra de esta autora- muajaja)

Celeste una elfa doméstica de Hogwarts, trabaja en ella junto con otras muchas más, y era la responsable de que Lily cumpliera con su castigo. Por su nombre la pelirroja pensó que debía ser adorable, tímida, amable, encantadora y con una voz suave y aterciopelada... lo que no llegó a ser cierto, una vez la conoció comprobó su error, y rezando hoy su último día de castigo, por no volver a verla en su vida..

.-¡Qué asco!..-separaba la ropa de color de la de blanco la pelirroja.

.-¿Qué es tan asqueroso¡teñida!..-razón más por la que odiaba a Celeste, la llamaba teñida! Cuando su hermoso pelo era fruto de la combinación de dos padres pelirrojos, conclusión era más pura que la sangre de los Black y Malfoy juntas. ¿teñida¡Unos cojones! De pura cepa y a mucha honra! Algo que pensaba por dentro y quería gritarle a esa elfa de tres al cuarto que no tenía ni media patá... reprimía todas sus iras..o por lo menos lo intentaba, cosa que no opinaban igual los de Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor juntos cuando veían sus túnicas, camisas, pantalones, calcetines, calzoncillos, bragas, tangas,...

.-la gente es muy guarra..-dijo Lily despegando una compresa de unas bragas.

.-dirás que tu gente es muy guarra, cochinos, marranos y mugrientos muggles..

.-¡magos y brujas!..

.-¿me estás corrigiendo sangre sucia?..-Celeste le tiró las bragas y la comprensa a la cara. Suficiente para que Lily la mandara.. ¿venga a que lo estáis deseando oír? Pues porque os gusta..- la mandara callar o a la mierda?

.-alimaña, zorra, hija de puta..-se tiró hacía ella embalada en insultar hasta los hijos que no tenía.

.-¿Lily?..¡Petrificus Totalus!..-apunto James a la elfa.- ¿qué haces?..-sorprendido.

.-y tú capullo integral de mierda..-se lanzó al cuello de James. Pero más habilidoso que la pelirroja mandona en un giro terminó sobre ella sujetando sus manos contra el suelo.

.-¿Quieres calmarte?

.-y sino quiero que vas a hacer?

.-¡Calmarte yo!..-la besó, al principio un beso corto..que Lily trataba de cortar en varios movimientos por zafarse de James. Movimientos que dejó, segundos después intensificando el beso, hasta el punto de ser corto para la opinión de ella, cuando pararon a respirar. Lily lo agarró del cuello atrayéndole hacía ella, volviendo a saborearse..uno al otro.-¿sabes que soy tu primer beso?

.-¡Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo!..-empujó a Ciervo Jodón hacía un lado, y se levantó de un salto.

.-¿Qué he hecho?..-se levantó él.

.-¡lo mismo de siempre ser un jodón!...llevo una semana sin verte y es lo único que se te ocurre decirme?

.-pues..

.-¡James Potter sin palabras! Sabes que te digo, mejor no nos vemos más, ni nos hablamos.

.-¡Conforme!

Llegada la noche, una vez en la habitación..

.-¿James?

.-Me doy por vencido..-se dejó caer en la cama el moreno de gafas.

.-¿James Potter? Dándose por vencido? Jamás creí verlo..-se sorprendió "Perro Cabrón".

.-pues lo estás viendo y con tus propios ojos..y ahora déjame dormir.-se quejó.

.-bien, pues si tu no vas a por la pelirroja mandona, lo hará otro.

.-espero que no sean alguno de mis amigos..-dejó caer James con acidez.

.-y por qué no¡A ti te da igual según veo! Sino ya estarías en pie, y llendo a buscarla.

.-a buscarla?..dices Sirius! A cantarle, y lo que hiciera falta pero sobre todo a pedirle perdón!..-argumentó Moony.

.-¡Tengo una mejor idea! Gracias chicos, sois los mejores amigos que podría uno desear..-salió por la puerta James.

.-porque me siento tan mal?..-le preguntó Perro Cabrón a Lobo Cachondo.

.-¡conciencia Sirius, se llama conciencia!

.-¡si yo no tengo de eso!

.-¡Es obvio que sí!..-Remus comenzó a desnudarse, primero la camiseta, torso al descubierto, luego el pantalón, únicamente en boxers..(Nda: ay! madre que me da!) Luego se puso el pantalón del pijama, (Nda: noooooo si estaba mejor antes) la camiseta del pijama.. en fin se tapó.- no creas que me he olvidado de la apuesta..

.-no iba a sacar el tema, pero ya que lo mencionas..-de Perro Cabrón pasó a Perro Mentiroso...llevaba todo el proceso que estuvo babeando esta autora por el lindo lobito, es decir fuera camiseta, fuera pantalones y tres minutos wow está en boxers y yo aun vestida.. ejem tratando de ingeniar la mejor forma de sacar el tema..

.-ya que has aportado a la causa de unir a esos dos..estoy dispuesto a darte 10$ y dos días de deberes.-se metió en la cama Lobo Cachondo..(Nda: hay sitio para alguien más? Como esta autora, alguna lectora del fic, en fin se puede..?)

.-cuatro días.

.-dos.

.-cuatro.

.-dos..

.-¡tres!..-bajó la apuesta Sirius.

.-¡de acuerdo!..-(Nda: eso es un sí a mi, a una lectora o a Sirius?)

.-¡Bien a dormir!..-apagó la luz "Perro Cabrón" (Nda: ahora entiendo el mote de Perro Cabrón, no ha dejado que Lobo Cachondo nos respondiera chicas! Sirius,.. bien, solo decir que lo ha hecho porque no quiere vernos en la cama del lindo lobito sino en la suya..weno esto se pone interesante..¡Encuesta¿quién se va a que cama? Luego me lo decís en el review Gracias;)

* * *

¡Hola, encantadores lectores / as!

¿qué tal el fic? Os gustó¡Bien aun no ha terminado! Para suerte de los que les gustara y desgracia de los que no y perdieron su valioso tiempo leyendo mi fic. Aun así se admiten críticas constructivas o destructivas como más os guste! Con muchas ganas de seguir como escritora aunque me tiren tomates! Muchos besos! Y como soy muy buena (sobra decirlo XD) os adelanto que el día 28 subo el segundo capítulo... y ya el tercero dependerá de vosotros y el número de reviews que decidáis dejarme Besotes!

Moony Lunática

Admin. Fundadora del Remus John Lupin Fan Club

Orgullosa Lupina, Siriusiana, Severusiana, Potteriana (padre e hijo), Draconiana y Diggioriniana. Amante platónica de los Merodeadores y de los Gemelos Weasley. Pariente de lindas personas: Hermana Adoptiva de BlackLilitH, hermana pequeña de Miss Molko, Miembro de las "Ladys", Lady Vader en concreto junto con Ireth. Asociada a la ACB (Asociación contra Bell, personaje de Carla Grey) Little Sister Naranja de Ireth, Hermana Escorpio de Carla Grey. Madre de GingerCornish y Maca. Hija Gillian Wood y Fred Weasley. Madrina de MeryChan.

¿Alguien más quiere unirse a mi firma?

Nos leemos.

¡Gracias por leer las payasadas de esta autora!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ni soy rubia, ni creadora del fantástico mundo de HP, ni nado en dinero, ni mucho menos lo gano, ni soy la asesina de Merodeadores.. Sólo soy una aficionada que intenta haceros pasar un buen rato... Admito que los personajes no son míos pero los motes sí. Sin más rollos os dejo leer. Gracias!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2:**

Día 12:

.-¿qué tengo que, qué?

.-¡Creo que esta es la quinta vez que se lo digo! Srta. Evans- resopló McGonagall.

.-No crea que no sé que James Potter le visitó en la lavandería..-carraspeó.- ¡manos a la obra!

La Pelirroja Mandona, se dirigió a la Sala Común de su casa, colgando un cartel en el tablón de anuncios..

"Se necesitan actores"

Obra: Shakespeare in love.

Directora: Lily Evans

Audiciones: 3 de la tarde en el Gran Comedor.

Nota: Pedir guiones a la Jefa de Casa.

.-Oh! Lily que te has hecho? te has cortado el pelo? Te sienta muy bien, estás guapísimas..-la rodearon tres chicas una hora después de haber colgado el cartelito.

.-No me he cortado el pelo, gracias a mi todo me sienta bien, y sí soy guapa de nacimiento, y ahora si no es algo de Gryffindor, estudios y demás.. en horas de clase no hablo de la obra..-las chicas agacharon la cabeza apesadumbradas y se encaminaron hacía una nueva clase.

&/&

.-qué ocurre que hay tanto revuelo?..-preguntó Perro Cabrón curioso al ver una manada de lobas rodeando el tablón de anuncios central..

.-vayamos a verlo- propuso Ciervo Jodón.

.-y ¿cómo pasamos con toda esa gente? –preguntó la rata. ¡MUERTE A LA RATA!

.-sin problemas, tenemos a nuestro prefecto para ayudarnos –dijo Ciervo Jodón con la poca modestia que le caracterizaba. Todos miraron a Lobo Cachondo.

.-esta bien, esta bien..-dijo el aludido– ahora vengo – tras decir esto se dirigió al grupo de estudiantes que se encontraban delante del tablón– ¡DEJAD PASO A UN PREFECTO! PASO, PASO! –y como por arte de magia, Lobo Cachondo desapareció entre la multitud de gente. Un momento después volvió a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

.-¿que ocurre? – preguntó Perro Cabrón impaciente al ver la cara de felicidad que traía el lindo lobito..

.-lo siento chicos pero no os lo voy a contar – al ver que Ciervo Jodón y Lobo Cachondo se abalanzaron para estrangularle, decidió decirlo..- ERA BROMA! ERA BROMA! NO ME MATEIS..- los chicos le soltaron – claro que iba a contároslo.

.- así me gusta – dijo Perro Cabrón muy orgulloso de sí mismo..

.-Dumbledore ha dejado una nota informativa sobre una obra!..-ahora traduce hijo, que te explicas más bien..

.-¿qué? A mi en castellano que el chino no me va..- se quejó Perro Cabrón.

.-se va a realizar una obra de teatro y necesitan actores.-explicó Remus. Moony mira a la pantalla de vuestro ordenador, os guiña un ojos y os manda un beso. Os recuerda que penséis en él y en el chocolate, siendo la combinación de ambos explosiva para vuestras hormonas os pide no excederos en los sueños húmedos que por la noche le apetece dormir.

.-¡wow, genial así ligo!..-dijo la rata. Y sus amigos le hicieron el mismo caso que a una mierda.

.-¿qué obra es?..-preguntó Perro Cabrón a Lobo Cachondo.

.- Shakespeare in love..

.-¿esa no es la película favorita de Evans?...-preguntó Perro Cabrón a Ciervo Jodón que en ese momento miraba al techo y silbaba tratando de disimular de la mejor forma posible. Y precisamente esa no era.

.-no se..

.-¡ya ¿nos presentamos?..-picó Sirius.

.-¡puFF, una obra donde solo habrá tonterías y cursilerías, ni hablar!..-Ciervo Jodón dejó caer los libros sobre el escritorio.

.-estará tu pelirroja..-le hincó el codo Remus.

.-¿y?

.-¡Joder que pronto tiras la toalla tio!..-se sentó a su lado Sirius.- pues yo pienso ir, presentarme y llevarme el papel de Romeo.

.-¿tú?..-rió sorprendida Lily que pasaba por allí oyendo los rescoldos de la conversación.

.-sí, yo ¿qué tengo de malo?..-le preguntó Perro Cabrón a la Pelirroja Mandona.

.-si depende de mi no serás ni sus zapatos.-mirada gélida.

.-pero como no es así, me lo llevaré yo, y me besaré con una de las tías más buena de Hogwarts.-interrumpió ácidamente Ciervo Jodón. Lily y su gesto acamparon en ese momento tres pupitres por delante.

.-pero tu no decías que no querías participar?..-se quejó Perro Cabrón.

.-sí pero uno puede cambiar de opinión, o no?

.-Ni hablar ese papel es mío...-se picó Perro Cabrón.

.-eso lo veremos..

.-¡chicos¡Moderación!

3 de la tarde. Gran Comedor.

Pruebas para Romeo:

.-¡SIGUIENTE!..-gritó histérica la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor.

SIRIUS: Mi alma padece el implacable rigor de sus desdenes.

.-¡SIGUIENTE!

JAMES ¿Dime formalmente?... ¡Oh, qué frase tan cruel! Decid que haga

testamento al que está padeciendo horriblemente. Primo, estoy enamorado de

una mujer.

.-¡SIGUIENTE!

.-¡no hay más Profesora!..-le indicó la Pelirroja Mandona.

.-¡Menos mal..-le susurró algo a la Pelirroja Mandona su Jefa de Casa- ¡ya tengo una decisión!

.-¡Severus Snape! Será Romeo..-anunció la prefecta de Gryffindor.

.-No puede ser..-se repitieron una y mil veces los chicos de camino a la torre.

.-bueno, no seré el actor principal pero soy Benvolio..-alzó su ego Sirius.

.-¡y yo Mercutio!..-alzo su ego Remus.

.-y ¿tu que serás?..-le preguntó la rata a James.

.-¡el tío del telón!

.-Oh! Romeo.. Romeo renuncia de tu nombre Romeo..

.-Sirius te recuerdo que es Snape el que te ha ganado.-se quejó Ciervo Jodón.

.-¡Nos ha ganado, perdona!

.-¿Quién será Julieta?..-preguntó la rata.

.-¡no se sabe..aun!

.-¿os imagináis a Snape haciendo de Romeo?

.-No, antes me suicido..-se quejó paranoicamente Ciervo Jodón.. y no por verlo sino por imaginarse quién seria Julieta.

.-de ¿qué color las rosas?..-se rió Perro Cabrón.

.-Hey!..-le pegó un codazo Ciervo Jodón.

.-¿Qué? Luego nos pilla todo de improviso y la jodemos! Por lo menos un entierro bonito..-sonrió Perro Cabrón.

.-no me gusta vuestro sarcasmo a ratos..

.-bueno siempre te quedará pensar en Snape, con medias rosas..pantalones raros rosas y todo lo que conlleva aquella época..-le recordó Lobo Cachondo.

.-visto así.. no se plantea tan mal..

.-¿ves?..-rió Sirius.

.-tengo un hambre que me muero..-se estiró Moony.

.-de mujeres o de comida?...-sonrisa patentada Black.

.-de chocolate y de mi chica..

.-muy mal, muy mal, tu orden de prioridades es lo que me hace dudar de ti.. el placer antes que la comida..-sonrió pícaramente Perro Cabrón.

.-¿y la combinación de ambas?..-Sirius se quedó kao. Nota mental: probar el consejo de Remus. Pero sin chocolate. Nota Mental: probar el consejo de Remus con nata y sirope de fresa. UM se me hace la boca agua.

&/&

.-¡vaya mierda!..-iba gritando la Pelirroja Mandona por el pasillo.

.-Lily tu vocabulario...-trató de corregirle una amiga.

.-puFF que más da, vaya con las ideas felices del director..

.-no fue del director..-le saludó a la alumna Dumbledore.

.-disculpe profesor, yo no quería..

.-¡nada! Pero yo no tuve la idea..-comenzó a limpiar sus gafas de media luna con la túnica.

.-¿no? se puede saber quien fue?

.-No debería..decírselo.

.-Director me ofende, sabe que puede confiar en mi, no se lo diré a nadie.

.-está segura?..-la pelirroja asintió.

.-¡JAMES POTTER!..-gritaba ella agarrando con sus manos el cuello de él y zarandeándolo a la vez.

.-Evans, Evans..-la agarraron de ambos brazos Sirius y Remus apartándolo del chico que experimentaba el síndrome semáforo..primero rojo, luego naranja, verde.. violeta.., (bien este último no existe.. pero podría)

.-¡FUE ÉL! ÉL MANCHÓ MI EXPEDIENTE!..-trataba de señalar a James y zafarse de sus amigos.

.-¡No se de que hablas!

.-Mi castigo de una semana en la lavandería tiene huella en mi historial.

.-Evans no se puede ser perfecta.

.-Yo lo soy.

.-No lo pongo en duda amor..-le acarició la cara mientras los chicos aun la mantenían sujeta.- pero tienes que asumir tus errores.

.-Si tu no me hubieras besado en la lavandería, no estaría de nuevo castigada.. AH! QUE NO CREAS QUE NO SE DE QUIEN FUE LA IDEA DE LA OBRA!..-le agarraba de la solapa de la capa zarandeándolo en un descuido de sus amigos.. que volvieron a agarrarla.

.-si te besé fue por lástima.. ya que ningún tio lo había hecho, y arreglé el castigo en algo que te gustara hacer para que no te manchara el expediente!..-¿cómo puede decirle algo pa joderla y algo pa que no se enfade en una misma frase?

.-Ahórrate tu lástima no la necesito, y no hablo de..-en ese momento los dos amigos se marcharon soltando a Lily, estaban hartos de soportar el chaparrón que solo debía recibir James.- ese castigo, hablo del que me pusieron en la lavandería por pillarnos en la Sala de Prefectos.

.-pero si no hicimos nada..-se quejó indignado.

.-pues porque llegó McGonagall.-esta vez se quejó ella.

.-entonces si no llega hubiéramos echo algo?..

.-es eso solo lo que te interesa de mi? Usarme y tirarme como un pañuelo, y presumir de haberlo hecho?

.-Lily!..-tarde la muchacha ya se había marchado.

.-¿pero cómo puedo ser tan imbécil?..-golpeó la pared.

&/&

.-te has dado cuenta que cada día se odian más?..-preguntó Perro Cabrón.

.-no es que se odien, es que no se entienden..-aclaró Lobo Cachondo camino de la Torre de Gryffindor.

.-deberíamos dejar de intentar unirlos..-aconsejó Sirius.

.-que se apañen..

.-te has dado cuenta que llevamos 12 días sin meternos con nadie?..-recordó Perro Cabrón.

.-Sirius, algún día tenemos que madurar.

.-pues no será hoy!

.-y en qué estás pensando?

.-tu no querías madurar?..-mostró un risita traviesa Sirius. Y a ello se encaminaron.. "a madurar"

&/&

Lily Evans más enfurecida que nunca decidió hacer lo que se debe hacer en estos casos: desahogarse..

.-pero míralo..-lloraba a moco tendido- es un capullo..-su amiga asentía- un imbécil –su amiga seguía asintiendo- solo le interesa acostarse conmigo..

.-¡es un tío ¿qué se puede esperar?

.-un inmaduro.

.-tiene 16 años!

.-lo voy a matar!

.-a este paso Potter habrá muerto más veces que yo comido en toda mi vida.

.-le odio!

.-permíteme que me ría!

.-Hey!

.-¿qué? Es muy gracioso.

.-Pues me voy a echar novio..-esta vez su amiga reía a carcajadas mientras daba vueltas por el suelo.- no crees que pueda echarme novio?..-se profundizó la risa.- MAÑANA EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS..PIENSO LIGAR! COMO QUE ME LLAMO..

.-Lily, cariño sino quieres perder tu nombre, un consejo.. no apuestes...-la Pelirroja Mandona bufó.

Día 13: 

El ruido de la gente, era el habitual en Las Tres Escobas, sitio destacado por sus magnificas cervezas de mantequilla, estaba abarrotado de gente como de costumbre, hablando cada vez más alto para poder entenderse unos a otros.  
Rosmerta su preciosa dueña, de cara redonda y mofletes colorados, era encantadora con todo el mundo que la trataba bien o que su comportamiento no le resultaba extraño. Seguía soltera tras la infinitud de novios que había tenido pero como ella decía su hombre ideal estaba aun por descubrir.

.-¿qué querías encanto?..-Rosmerta se acercó a una mesa cercana.

.-Una cerveza de mantequilla ¡gracias!..-le agradeció con una sonrisa la Pelirroja Mandona.

.-Guau, Lily estás soberbia, sublime, de lo mejor, te vas a convertir en la única mujer para James Potter..

.-querida no me he puesto así por él..-risitas a parte. El atuendo de la pelirroja era algo, bueno no sabría especificar si de zorrón o putón verbenero.. su camisa blanca era tan escotada que se podía ver el canal de la Mancha, llevaba unas botas negras con un tacón de infarto, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era su falda, error mini falda, error cinturón.. ya que no sabrías especificar bien en que género se situaba ese trozo tela. Pronto llamó la atención de los chicos..

.-¿te puedo invitar a una copa?..-se acercó un muchacho.

.-prefiero que me des el dinero..-el chico hizo una mueca y se marchó.

.-no hemos tenido alguna vez una cita ¿o dos?..-se acercó un nuevo chico.

.-habrá sido una, jamás repito mis errores..-bebió de la jarra Lily.

.-¿dónde has estado toda mi vida, pelirroja?

.-Intentando esconderme de ti, gilipollas.- volvió a beber mientras contemplaba la puerta.

.-de verdad Lily, triunfas.. de mayor quiero ligar igual que tú!..-reía su amiga.-ahora me marcho que veo a un guaperas a las dos en punto..-Lily asintió en un nuevo trago-por cierto con -el-que-no-quieres-ligar-, está entrando por la puerta..-la muchacha recogió sus utensilios- y con otra..-Lily escupió la cerveza de mantequilla- un consejo..-la Pelirroja Mandona la miró– no vuelvas a hacer eso delante de nadie..

James por su parte había decidido cambiar de estrategia ¿qué hace que una mujer reaccione? Respuesta: Los celos..ese sentimiento odioso que te impulsa a actuar contra aquella persona que ves como peligro, en este caso Lily respiraba hondo e intentaba tranquilizarse..Y así lo hizo, se levantó y se acercó hasta la mesa cercana... donde casualmente se sentaban "la parejita" (NDA: esta niña es masoquista)

.-Potter que sorpresa -tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero a leguas se notaba que era forzada- tan rápido me olvidaste y te conseguiste a alguien más?

.-emm yo.. pues..-James se limitó a no contestar. Por el contrario su acompañante odiaba tanto a la pelirroja que no se sabría decir quien lanzaba más cuchillos con la mirada ¡HEY¡ CUIDADO CHICAS! QUE ESTAMOS LEYENDO, EN MI CASO ESCRIBIENDO!

.-no te preocupes Evans, Potter te ha olvidado por que nunca le has importado..-  
¿QUÉ? EM! Corred! FURIA EVANS AUMENTANDO SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! No sabría contaros en que momento se rió más James, si en el primero cuando la pelirroja mandona agarró de los pelos a la chica y la arrastró por el suelo, en el segundo cuando comenzaron ambas a luchar o en el tercero cuando Lily se proclamó vencedora con las bragas de la otra en las manos.. algo para mi opinión muy repugnante..no se vostrs!

.-TE HE GANADO! TOMA!..-la Pelirroja Mandona gritaba eufórica de alegría. Mientras Ciervo Jodón la agarraba para separarla. Una vez fuera de las Tres Escobas..-que buena soy! Soy la mejor en lo que hago!..-de verdad esta chica cada día me sorprende más..no os pasa?

.-Lily deberías controlar tus arrebatos! No son sanos..-aconsejó James de camino al Castillo.

.-Pues yo me encuentro muy bien..-gritó orgullosa siguiéndole.

.-No lo decía por ti..-recordó a su compañera de Pociones "la agredida" tirada en el suelo y amoratada por diversos sitios.- tú no estabas enfadada conmigo?

.-estoy..-corrigió ella.

.-entonces por qué me hablas?.-silencio- ¿sabes que te mereces una bronca?

.-Supongo..-lo miró con cara de inocencia.

.-¿cómo que supongo? Casi matas a ("la agredida")

.-que no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino...-cruzó sus brazos.

.-te recuerdo que fuiste tú las que se acercó a nuestra mesa..

.-te recuerdo que estoy castigada por tu culpa, y si te hablo es para decirte que te voy a hacer la vida imposible..-cruzó el morro la Pelirroja Mandona.- pienso perseguirte, ser tu sombra, el chicle en tu zapato, girarás la cabeza y ahí estaré, recuerda, te estoy vigilando..

.-¿tan poca vida social tienes, que buscas divertirte siguiéndome?..-creo que si dijéramos que de las orejas de Lily salió humo como de una locomotora en marcha a todo tren...

Día 14:

Y así se dispuso el domingo, bastante cansado para los chicos que tenían entrenamiento..y Lily, alias Pelirroja Mandona sentada en las gradas junto con el grupo de fanáticas de los chicos, miraba al campo curiosa, podríamos decir que se le salían los ojos, no por el calor, no por el hermoso día sino por.. ¿JAMES POTTER, tal vez? No sabría decirlo con exactitud pero el único sin camiseta con torso al descubierto era él, y la verdad las goteras de Lily no creo que fueran por sudar..

.-Sirius a la derecha..-gritaba James.- nooo por la izquierda.. pero quieres moverte..-Perro Cabrón muy fastidiado porque no le dejaron dormir ese día, estaba en plan cabrón en el entrenamiento y cumplía las indicaciones de James al pie de la letra, al revés, claro.- me riendo con vosotros..-bajó de la escoba a visitar a su séquito.

.-LA TOALLA! LA TOALLA!..-la Pelirroja Mandona las miró con desaprobación. Que repugnantes eran, que asco daban..(NDA: no se yo.. pero alguien se quedó con ciertas bragas como trofeo)- BIEN!..-el pensamiento de Lily fue ahogado por el grito de las chicas que habían recibido lo que querían.

.-Evans! Los vestuarios de los hombres..-se le llenó la boca con esa palabra- no son para señoritas remilgadas..-sien de la pelirroja aumentando.

.-Tranquilo, no me voy a asustar por lo que puedas enseñarme..-se sentó junto a ellos.

.-bien!..-preguntó Sirius curioso que salía de la ducha... envuelto en.. una.. toalla...nooooooo ¿por qué ¡JO!- ¿qué hace esta aquí?

.-esta tiene nombre..-dijo con énfasis la pelirroja.

.-Llámala remilgada..-rió Ciervo Jodón.

.-¿cómo podéis soportar tanta tensión sexual?..-preguntó curioso la Rata. Todos lo miraron con un gran ¡oh¡wow! Ha preguntando algo inteligente! La pelirroja ahogó su cara en una toalla, mostrando sólo los ojos.. cierto rubor o tono Griffy había brotado en ella. En cuanto a James se limitó a secarse.

.-¡Adiós!..-se marchó todo el equipo de quidditch.

.-¿querías algo?..-se acercó a ella una vez vestido.

.-quiero que seas mi novio..-¡MOMENTO DE SOHK GENERAL!

.-¿cómo?..-RECORDAD QUE SEGUIMOS EN SOHK!

.-creo que he sido muy clara en mi palabras..

.-¿novios¿tú y yo¿qué has tomado últimamente?

.-sí novios, no veo a otros dos y no he tomado nada, gracias por tu preocupación ¿no es lo que querías?..-habló en cero coma segundos respondiendo todas las preguntas del chico y añadiéndole una propia.

.-Pues sí, nooo-se molestó.

.-en ¿qué quedamos?..-se cruzó de brazos la chica.

.-¡no cuela Evans.. esto tiene truco!..-asintió James- seguro, me espera alguna cruel tortura, ni hablar yo no salgo contigo.

.-¿me estás rechazando?

.-sí..-Ciervo Jodón se sentía confuso. ¿Qué había pasado en 24 horas?

.-Venga..-se acercó a él y le acarició el mentón- sal conmigo..-por un momento nuestro Cervatillo hubiera salido en búsqueda de su cierva pero en este caso prefirió quedarse quieto.

.-Evans, no salgo contigo..-repitió.

.-¿estás seguro?..-James miraba perplejo a la pelirroja, pues claro que no estaba seguro. Él repitió su negativa moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

.-esto lo haces por joder! Si me lo hubieras pedido tú otra cosa cantaría..-se quejó la Pelirroja Mandona con los brazos cruzados.

.-No me lo creo..-reía Perro Cabrón que miraba escéptico a Lobo Cachondo horas después.

.-os lo aseguro..-contaba incrédulo Ciervo Jodón.

.-Lily cada día está peor..-se convenció Lobo Cachondo, Remusin chocolatín para nuestro gozo XD.

.-es la pelirroja más obsesiva y maniaca que he conocido..-argumentó Perro Cabrón.

.-¡HEY!..-se quejó Ciervo Jodón- que estás hablando de mi novia.

.-por lo que has contado..

.-no me hagáis mucho caso..-se dejó caer en la cama Ciervo Jodón- ya no sé ni lo que digo.

.-¡deberías averiguar por qué te pidió eso!..-aconsejó Remusin.

.-no se que parte de su hormonada cabeza llegó a esa conclusión..¿cómo ha podido hacerlo?

.-no aquí la cuestión es ¿cómo la has rechazado?..-abrió algo más de lo acostumbrado sus ojos azul cobalto- te ponen un blanco fácil..-abrió la ventana de la habitación- ¡qué desperdicio!

Día 15:

El lunes se hizo eterno.. para el grupo merodeador.. Historia de la Magia era mortal a primera hora, aunque para la costumbre de todos una vez empezada la clase más de la mitad ya dormía... Ciervo Jodón se despertó sobresaltado, 1)por un bolazo en toda la frente y 2)por los codazos de Pete.

.-¿qué cojones pasa?...-mal humor mañanero eh? Quién no ha sufrido de eso? Ciervo Jodón cogió la nota y la abrió.

"James te espero a la salida de clase, no faltes Bombón" Firmado la pelirroja.- le pegó un capón a Pete.

.-otra vez me gastas una broma!..-volvió a acostarse sobre el libro. ¡RAKA! Se frotó la frente.

"Potter he dicho que te veo a la salida vale? O quieres que me levante y te suelte un soplamocos"..-esta vez se convenció de que no había sido Pete.. por la nota, y las miradas asesinas de "su Pelirroja Mandona". Aun así le pegó un pescozón al muchacho ¿qué era eso de darle codazos?

.-Se puede saber que quieres?..-James no sabía en que plan estar con Lily. ¿quién se suponía que estaba enfadado? O ¿qué debía hacer? Lío mental que solucionó, minutos después. Agarró a la pelirroja por el brazo, estampándola en la pared "con toda la delicadeza que ello implique"

.-que bestia eres..-se quejó ella.

.-¿se puede saber que quieres?

.- creo ¬¬ que te lo he dicho muy clarito, salir contigo!

.-tu crees que tengo cara de tonto?..-se señaló con un dedo-..mejor no respondas.- ella suspiró aliviada.- no puedes maltratarme y luego pedirme que sea...

.-¿maltratarte? Ni que te hubiera matado! Sólo me he defendido...-se indignó todo lo que le dejó el corto espacio que les separaban.

.-ya! Recuerdo estar tres días con dolores en mis partes íntimas..

.-oh! Por favor que fino!

.-siempre tienes que interrumpirme cuando hablo.

.-SÍ! Si lo hago es porque quiero.

.-no te puedes estar calladita!

.-pues no!...-Ciervo Jodón llegó a contar 3 minutos y 40 segundos. Lo que duró ese magnífico beso del chico, que dejó sin habla a la pelirroja.

.-¿Lily?..-Evans agarró del cuello al muchacho y lo besó tanto como él se dejó claro. Lily trataba de quitarle la túnica lo que era muy difícil porque ahora abrazaba con sus piernas las caderas del chico, el recorría con caricias su cuerpo..

.-anda si están aquí!...-dijo una melodiosa voz "interrumpiendo el quasi sobeteo-revolcón"

.-¡MAMÁ!...-se separó de golpe la Pelirroja Mandona.- ¡no es lo que parece!

.-Liliam que eres una zorra lo sabemos tods!..-gruñó una figura más pequeña al lado de su madre. Eran idénticas salvo por la altura y el color del pelo, la mujer era dueña de una estupenda figura al igual que sus hijas, de cabello totalmente pelirrojo cobrizo rizado y con pequeñas betas rubias. Al contrario que su hija Lily, ella tenía unos hermosos ojos zafiro. Una combinación muy explosiva.

.-Petunia, háblale bien a tu hermana.-no cambiaba mucho de su madre y hermana, salvo en el carácter cagado "que lo mantenía siempre" en el pelo un pelirrojo castaño muy oscuro. Y sus ojos color verde oliva. Sería otra Evans explosiva para la opinión de James sino fuera por esa cara de "oler mierda"- no nos vas a presentar?..-sonrió pícaramente su madre.

.-Pues..-dudó- este es James Potter y esta es mi madre, Verónica Evans...-agarró al muchacho por el brazo.- adiós!

.-encantado...-fue arrastrado por Lily.- princesa puedes dejar de estirazarme?..-la agarró de la cintura.

.-ni hablar! No quiero que piense mal mi madre!

.-Lily le digo que soy tu novio y ya está!..-le besó el cuello.

.-es que es eso lo que no quiero que piense.

.-¿qué? Hace dos minutos me estabas pidiendo salir y ahora no quieres que tu madre piense que somos novios?

.-Exacto!

.-aclárame todo esto porque no entiendo nada!

.-No es el momento.- él se separó de ella. A lo que Lily se resintió por hacerlo.

.-James, James! JAMES!

.-¿que te ocurre cariño?..-se acercó su madre.- ¿has discutido con tu novio?

.-Mamá JAMES NO ES MI NOVIO!

.-¿habéis roto?

.-ni si quiera hemos empezado!

.-cariño, con ese mal humor y mandoneo, te quedarás soltera toda tu vida!

.-soltera, sola, sin hijos, y amargada..-se acercó Petunia a su madre. Le daba bastante miedo aquella escuela de "engendros" Nombre con el calificaba a todo aquello fuera corriente.

.-Buenos días!..-se acercó el director.- usted debe ser la encantadora madre de nuestra Prefecta!..-supervisó Dumbledore a las chicas.- ¿por qué no va a enseñar a su hermana el Colegio?..-Dumbledore se ganó un "antes muerta" con una gélida mirada.- pase por aquí.. recuerda enseñarle los terrenos.

.-procura estarte quieta, no tocar nada y no meterte con nadie.-avisó Lily avanzando por el pasillo malhumorada.

.-es una amenaza?..-tono ácido de Petunia, tono que mantenía siempre.

.-Advertencia...-corrigió ella.

.-se puede saber que te pasa?..-se quejó Petunia por su falta de interés de meterse con ella.- es por el tal Potter no?..-la Pelirroja Mandona miró extrañada a su hermana, en algún momento siempre pensó que su hermana sería una buena amiga para escucharla y aconsejarla ya que era mayor.. pero eso no resultó cuando Lily fue admitida en Hogwarts y ella no, todo pasó a mayores, si Petunia ya sentía celos aumentaron.

.-sí, ese engreído, egocéntrico..

.-te gusta?..-Lily la miró extrañada.- ni pienses que esto durará siempre!..-refiriéndose a su actitud- lo hago ahora y porque no quiero que alguien me haga daño, además así me entretengo con tu desgracia.

.-si me gusta.

.-pero estáis saliendo?

.-No!

.-Y a que esperas? Quieres quedarte sola, y amargada como Arabella Figg, nuestra vecina? Y mira que aun es joven!

.-NO PUEDO CON ÉL! Lo había planeado todo y él tiene que romper mis esquemas!

.-pero que habías planeado?..-preguntó Petunia mientras admiraba una hermosa vidriera de Hogwarts.

.-parecer que todo era perfecto, mis notas, amigas y con novio!

.-pensaba que eras súper feliz en este –énfasis- Colegio de Brujas! Por lo menos así dicen tus cartas.

.-y lo soy... en parte! Os hecho de menos..-se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana, Petunia se paró y golpeó la espalda de su hermana. Pensando que aquello no debía repetirse.

.-¡Que tierno!

.-Quita gilipollas...-la empujó Petunia cuando apareció su madre.

.-¿no os podéis llevar bien?..-se quejó Verónica.

.-yo? Con este engendro?

.-yo? Con esta momia? NI hablar!

.-ya he hablado con tu director..y estoy muy orgullosa de ti..-la abrazó.- aunque esos castigos..-enfureció la mirada- espero que la cosa cambie. Tenemos que irnos.. el Director nos ha proporcionado un transporte y no durará muchos minutos más.- Una vez se despidió de su madre con besos y abrazos, y de su hermana con miradas gélidas, volvió a su problema "James enfadado".

Día 16:

.-Hola Black!..-se acercó la pelirroja a Sirius. Un hola que sonó muy extraño a Perro Cabrón, desde que él recordaba ella no lo soportaba y él le lanzaba pullas siempre que podía.

.-Pues hola! Querías algo?..-la miró con desaprobación.

.-yo ¿por qué piensas que quiero algo?..-Sirius rió.

.-Evans admitámoslo! Nunca nos hemos soportado.

.-Eso no es verdad!

.-Ves ya me estás llevando la contraria.

.-Siempre estás picándome!

.-ves? Es verdad o no? Y a no ser que quieras algo.. no estarías hablando conmigo.-patentó una sonrisa Black a una chica cercana.

.-Quieres dejar de ligar?..-resopló Lily.

.-Es algo innato, cuando me aburro.

¬¬

.-¿qué¿te vas a pasar todo el día hablando o me vas a decir lo que quieres?..-se quejó Perro Cabrón.

.-pues..

.-sí?

.-pues..

.-sí?

.-pues..

.-cojones quieres soltarlo ya!

.-CONQUISTAR A JAMES!

.-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ah que es en serio, jajajajajajajajajajaja

.-Sirius Black puedo dejarte sin carnet de padre para el resto de la eternidad.

.-No lo dudo preciosa! Y yo pinto en esto...? espera.. quieres que salga contigo y poner celoso a JAMES?

.-pues..

.-tu estás loca? Obsesa! Ahora entiendo el rechazo de todos estos años, estabas llamando mi atención a través de mi amigo y ahora con toda la inocencia del mundo de quiero conquistar a James, vienes a pedirme que salga contigo y así cumples tu sueño frustrado de tantos años atrás, pues desde un principio te digo que me niego.

.-pero si yo..

.-ni hablar! Es mi amigo! Jamás le haría eso a James, aunque seas una de las macizas de todo Hogwarts, y te pongas irresistible con esas mini faldas ¿me estás oyendo?

.-y medio Hogwarts tb..-se quejó Lobo Cachondo.

.-¿pero tu sabes lo que Evans pretende?..-se indignó Sirius.- ¡qué me acueste con ella!..-Lily hervía de ira.

.-¿qué? Lily pensaba que te gusta James ¿con Sirius? Y por qué no me has elegido a mi?

.-NO OS SOPORTO! NI PIENSO SALIR CON SIRIUS, NI MUCHO MENOS ACOSTARME CONTIGO ..-le gritó al presente- Y REMUS! PENSABA QUE ERAS MÁS MODOSITO! NO UN CACHONDO MENTAL!..-se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

.-sería interesante..-carraspeó Sirius.

.-huy! Que mal me ha sonado eso!..-conocer tantos años a Perro Cabrón hizo que Moony temiera en cada una de sus palabras, temiera por los demás claro.

.-te imaginas si Evans se deja aconsejar.. y hace "Todo".-énfasis- lo que nosotros le decimos "para que conquiste a James"

.-imagino que no será nada bueno para ella! Y que James te corta el cuello si se entera de que le hiciste algo malo a Lily.

.-Suena excitante, emocionante, vamos a ayudarla!..-arrastró a Remus del segundo pasillo hasta al tercero dando alcance a la Pelirroja Mandona. Ambos la agarraron del brazo.

.-estamos dispuestos a ayudarte!..-Lily seguía con la cara de su hermana "huelo mierda y me gusta".

.-estamos?..-preguntó sorprendido Lobo Cachondo.

.-ESTAMOS!

.-si acepto que me ayudéis..-dudó- no me haréis hacer nada de lo que deba avergonzarme verdad?..-miró suspicaz a los chicos.

.-PALABRA DE MERODEADOR!..-dijeron ambos. Con una mano a la vista y otra detrás con los dedos cruzados.

.-De acuerdo! Acepto!

* * *

¡Hola, encantadores lectores / as! Quiero mandar un besazo a Aliance por esa estupenda crítica, gracias. Bien capítulo nuevo eh? Que tal os gustó? Sí no? tal vez? Mucho? Poco? Era malo y mejoró? Empezó bien y la cagaste? Bien anunciaros que el próximo capítulo lo tengo a medias, y por qué os preguntaréis? Pues fácil exámenes millones de exámenes! Prometo darme toda la prisa que pueda y sorprenderos el día 11 de Febrero pero si no os pido mil sorry! Aunque..se admite apoyo.. ya sabéis eso llamado reviews que tanto nos gusta a los escritores! A mi me hace mucha ilusión leeros al igual espero que vosotrs a mi.

Moony Lunática

Admin. Fundadora del Remus John Lupin Fan Club

Ponticife Lupina.

Orgullosa Lupina, Siriusiana, Severusiana, Potteriana (padre e hijo), Draconiana y Diggioriniana. Amante platónica de los Merodeadores y de los Gemelos Weasley. Pariente de lindas personas: Hermana Adoptiva de BlackLilitH, hermana pequeña de Miss Molko, Miembro de las "Ladys", Lady Vader en concreto junto con Ireth. Asociada a la ACB (Asociación contra Bell, personaje de Carla Grey) Little Sister Naranja de Ireth, Hermana Escorpio de Carla Grey. Madre de GingerCornish y Maca. Hija Gillian Wood y Fred Weasley. Madrina de MeryChan.

¿Alguien más quiere unirse a mi firma?

Nos leemos.

¡Gracias por leer las payasadas de esta autora!


End file.
